1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to testing and analysis of communications networks, systems and devices, and, more specifically, to establishing and using virtual network addresses.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks such as the Internet provide a variety of data of all kinds which is communicated using a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the network devices included therein are typically tested to ensure successful operation. Similarly, before placing a web site on the Internet, the web site and associated servers and other network devices may be tested to ensure that they function as intended and can withstand anticipated traffic demands.
To assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks and web sites, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network monitoring devices, and network protocol conformance systems, all are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for the sending, capturing and analyzing of network communications.
One type of network testing system is the traffic generator. Traffic generators are used to originate simulated data on a live or test network. Some traffic generators are loaded with traffic patterns, and the traffic generator originates data on the network according to those patterns. Traffic generators may be used to test web sites and network communications devices, for example.
As used herein, a network capable device is any device that has the ability to communicate over a network. In many networks, network capable devices each have a media access control (MAC) address to identify the network capable device on the network. A computing device or other network capable device may include a network interface card (NIC) to access an Ethernet network. The NIC has a unique MAC address.
A MAC address is defined by industry standards as a hardware address that uniquely identifies the network capable device. In Ethernet and IEEE 802 standards, the MAC address includes six octets totaling 48 bits. The first three octets of the address are the manufacturer's Organizationally Unique Identifier (OUI). The OUI is assigned by the IEEE. The remaining three octets of the address uniquely identify the network capable device and are referred to as the organizationally unique address (OUA). The OUA is typically assigned by the manufacturer of the network capable device. MAC addresses are typically allocated when the network capable device is manufactured and may be stored in firmware.
In current network testing systems and cards included in network testing systems, each NIC has a single, unique MAC address.